


Hollow Point Smile

by lukesdaydreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Frank Iero, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, But the angst drives the plot some, College, F/M, Female Gerard Way, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Mostly Fluff, Musician Frank Iero, Oral Sex, Slut Frank Iero, Smut, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Gerard Way, Virginity, and I just sprinkled in some smut, but for the most part he's nice, but trust me on this, he's an asshole in some parts, ok that sounds rly bad, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: Opting for the co-ed dorms was probably the worst decision Gee Way could have made.  OR Gee signs up for co-ed housing at school because it's cheaper and ends up having Frank Iero, flirtatious fuckboy, as her roommate.  WARNINGS: alcohol abuse, smut





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fuckers here's a new fic,, I'm really excited to write this

When Gee got to her room, she immediately collapsed on the unmade, school-provided bed. She was exhausted from the drive to California (seeing as Gee's mom, Donna, was too cheap to fly and Gee insisted she bring her entire fucking room), as well as unpacking everything from the car. She decided that moving ever again would be too difficult and that she'd just stay in that position, face-down, for the rest of her existence. That was, until her new roommate arrived.

A short-ish boy with shaggy brown hair barged into the room, a suitcase in one hand, a guitar case in the other. He was grumbling to himself and making frustrated noises as he squeezed through the door, cases banging against the frame and walls. He was a little scruffy, as if he hadn't bothered to shave for a few days, and his clothes were baggy (except his way-too-tight skinny jeans) and slightly torn in some places. He dropped his suitcase uncaring on the floor beside his bed, but gently leaned his guitar against the wall. He turned to Gee, smirking when he caught her staring. He held out his hand.

"Heya, I'm Frank."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short lol,, hope you guys stick around for this story!! some chapters nay be short, but I try to update as often as I can. Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> xoLuke


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is being a dick but it's ok

Gee groaned as she woke up, mumbling incoherent swears while she tried to turn her dreadful alarm clock off. She swatted around her nightstand with her hand until she finally found the abominable object. She turned it off and rolled over onto her back, kicking her sheets off and laying an arm across her eyes to protect them from the morning sun that leaked from the windows. Gee finally sat up, wiping her hand down her face and yawning as she stretched, reaching her arms up in the air so that her shirt rode up, exposing her belly.

She stood up grudgingly and trudged over to the living room area. The kitchen was blocked from her sight but she could smell coffee. Frank must have made a pot before he left for his weekend job.

She lived in a studio apartment style dorm with Frank Iero, another junior at their fine arts college. He was a music major while she studied painting and drawing. They got along well, though sometimes Frank acted like an obnoxious child. He was a sweetheart though, so it was tolerable.

As Gee walked into the kitchen, she froze, her face heating up immensely at the sight before her. Frank was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Normal, right? Wrong. Because while what he was doing normal, what he was wearing (or what he wasn't wearing) was most definitely not. Sure, sometimes he walked around their dorm shirtless, but he did not walk around in just his boxers like he was just then. Frank stood in all his half-naked glory before Gee, causing the girl to blush furiously. They were friends, yeah, but Gee couldn't deny that Frank was really attractive, especially when he was wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers.

"Ahem," Frank coughed, finally turning around and noticing her staring. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" he asked, raising a single, perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to put some clothes on?" Gee retorted.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking of picking up a nudist lifestyle," Frank replied nonchalantly. Gee almost choked on her spit.

"Chill! I was joking!" Frank laughed at her spluttering. Gee just blushed even more. "Besides, I don't see why you'd mind; you seem to enjoy the view," he said cockily. Gee crossed her arms over her oversized sleep shirt and scowled. She let out an indignant noise as Frank turned around again to add cream and sugar to his coffee. Gee couldn't help but marvel at the artwork permanently inked onto his back. However, as her eyes trailed down to the guns on his lower back, she totally didn't pause to admire his round ass.

"I know you're looking," Frank said in a sing-song voice, still with his back to her.

"Arrogant prick," Gee muttered. Frank giggled.

"It's okay, darling, I look too," he said, walking over to their pantry to fish out a box of cereal. Gee huffed and went to sit on the couch, grabbing her phone from the coffee table where she had left it last night. She checked through her notifications as she tried to ignore the fact that Frank Iero admitted to checking her out.

After a while, Gee decided to go take a shower. She got up and grabbed a towel, heading into the bathroom, forgetting to bring clothes in.

She turned on the water to let it heat up as she undressed, taking off her sleep clothes and looking at her reflection in the mirror. She examined her figure and gave an approving nod. She had had some body confidence issues in the past, especially when she was chubbier in high school, but she learned to take better care of herself and realize that she'd be happier with her body if she was healthier. She had lost some weight, but was still on the "thicc" side. She didn't mind, she knew she was paying attention to her body's needs and that was all that mattered-- a bit of extra chub wasn't going to bring her down.

She finally stepped into the shower and began washing herself with her favorite strawberry-vanilla scented body wash. She hummed a tune as she let the hot water cascade down her form, clearing away the soapy bubbles from her now clean skin. She washed her face and then just stood there for a while, allowing the water and steamy atmosphere to relax and wake up her body.

Eventually, she had to get out. She carefully got out of the shower and onto their fluffy mat, grabbing her towel and drying herself off. She rubbed her hair partially dry, not bothering to do the twisty turban thing that most girls did. She looked around the bathroom and then realized-- she hadn't brought her clothes in. She cursed herself silently and then sighed, wrapping the towel around her like a dress and quietly tiptoeing out of the bathroom. She was hoping she could sneak past Frank and grab some clothes then run back to the privacy of the bathroom to get dressed. They did change in front of each other, but not after showers when they were completely naked.

Gee didn't see Frank, so she assumed he was still in the kitchen as she walked over to her dresser to get some underwear. She was almost there when suddenly she felt her towel be ripped away from her body, leaving her completely exposed. She shrieked and tried desperately to cover herself as she whipped around, only to see a Frank giggling maniacally and waving her towel in front of him.

"Give it back!" Gee demanded.

"Give it back!" Frank mocked in an overly high pitched voice. Gee growled and stomped her foot. She lunged forward, disregarding modesty so that she could get her towel back, leaving her chest out on the open. Frank, however, quickly stepped back, jerking the towel away from her and behind his back.

"Nice tits," he whistled, smirking at the red-faced girl.

"Not. Funny," Gee stated angrily, wrapping her arm around her chest once again.

"Oh, but it is, Missy," Frank chuckled. Gee hated it when he called her that. She stormed forwards and tried to get behind Frank to get her towel, but he just maneuvered away from her again, keeping it out of her reach. She made a noise of irritation as she tried again, only to fail.

"Frank!" she whined. "Give it!"

"Nah," Frank said smugly. "I'm quite enjoying myself right now."

Gee waited a moment then leaped forwards once more, but to no avail, Frank simply stepped to the side. He giggled as he ran away, Gee chasing after him. They ran around the dorm, Frank jumping on and off of the beds, through the kitchen and living space. He was everywhere with Gee right behind him, never quite catching the speedy boy. He was laughing like crazy the entire time while Gee just yelled obscenities at him.

Right when Frank was about to turn around to mock her, Gee let go of all morals regarding modesty and simply tackled the unsuspecting Frank to the ground. Using the element of surprise, she was able to wrestle the towel away from him. She stood up quickly and wrapped it around herself again. She looked at Frank furiously.

"Out," was all she said, pointing at the door. Frank sighed exasperatedly.

"Gee, it was just a joke, come on-"

"OUT!" she yelled this time. Frank looked shock to see his normally calm roommate so upset. He just nodded and grabbed his jacket, having gotten dressed while Gee was in the shower. He quickly put his shoes on and was out the door, leaving Gee by herself to wallow in her anger and humiliation.

~

Frank didn't come back until late that night. Gee was in the living area on the couch, wearing sweatpants and a tank top while she watched the Corpse Bride on their small television. She was still upset about the that day's earlier events, but was fairly content with her current situation, all snuggled up in a blanket on their soft couch.

She heard the clicking of the door being unlocked and looked over her shoulder to see Frank entering their dorm. He looked guilty and was hiding something behind his back. He looked up at Gee, remorse clearly evident on his face.

"Hey, Gee," he said quietly. Gee hummed in recognition of his greeting. "I, uh-- I know you're probably still angry, but," he removed his arm from behind his back, "I brought you flowers. Oh! And Chinese food from your favorite place. I'm really sorry about earlier, that was really immature and dumb and-"

Gee cut him off, her previously stern face softened. "It's okay, I forgive you," she smiled, standing up and taking the flowers from him. She took them into the kitchen where she found a vase and filled it with water, placing the peach-colored roses in it. She set them on their table. "Perfect, they're lovely. Thank you, Frankie."

At the sound of his nickname, Frank new that all was forgiven. That night, they finished watching Corpse Bride and ate greasy Chinese food, cracking jokes and laughing together like they were supposed to. Gee felt a little bubbling in her chest that wasn't normally there, but ignored it, opting to enjoy the evening instead of dwelling on the unknown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first few chapter will be sorta filler ish like this, but I hope you enjoy them until we get to the ~juicy~ stuff!! comments are my only food source, pls don't let me starve
> 
> xoLuke


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank ur such a dingus sometimes but curse u for being hot

Frank was being completely innocent, sitting in a chair in their dorm lobby and playing his acoustic guitar. There were a couple people who sat around him, one even humming along when he played a song that the person, Frank thinks her name was Kathryn, knew. Frank was collecting a fair amount of cash and spare change in his guitar case, though that wasn't really intended; people just assumed he was a starving college student trying to gain some extra money. Which, well, he sort of was, he just wasn't actually looking to get paid at the moment.

Anyways, Frank was just strumming away when he saw the most terrifying thing in existence storming towards him. It was Gee, and she was pissed.

"Frank fucking Iero, you better get your sorry ass up to our room and explain," she seethed.

"Explain what?" he asked, slightly scared, but trying not to show it.

"Room. Now," was all Gee said as she grabbed his arm and started tugging. Frank pulled away from her, being stronger and all that, and quickly gathered up the money in his guitar case so that he could but the instrument away. He then turned back to Gee, case in hand, and looked at her sheepishly. She was scowling and tapping her foot impatiently, looking like she was about to explode.

Gee led Frank up the steps of the building to their shared room, unlocking the door and pushing it open. She stepped inside, once again grabbing Frank's arm and pulling him into their bathroom. Frank dropped his guitar on the couch on the way there.

Before Frank was a mess. Oh yeah, he thought, I forgot about that. You see, the thing was, Frank was most definitely not a handyman. If something was broken and he tried to fix it, it would just get worse. In this instance, Frank had noticed, while he was showering, that their showerhead was crooked, so he tried to adjust it. This resulted in the nozzle breaking of and spraying water everywhere. Finally, when Frank was able to turn the water off, which really shouldn't have been as hard as it was, he stepped out of the shower and promptly fell on his ass. The entire bathroom floor was covered in water. Being the fine young gentleman he was, Frank pretended it hadn't happened and swiftly dried off and got dressed so that he could leave the room before Gee woke up.

"What the fuck did you do?" Gee asked angrily. Frank sighed and explained the whole story. When he was done, Gee looked absolutely done with him, and to be honest, he was done with himself too.

"I'm going out for lunch," Gee said, "and this had better be all cleaned up by the time I'm back, or else."

"Or else what?" Frank questioned, trying to act all big and tough.

"Remember those nudes that you sent to your last girlfriend?"

Frank gulped as his expression began to falter.

"Yeah, well, I have those. I also have the ability to spread them all over campus if you don't clean up your fucking mess," Gee threatened. Frank nodded and immediately got to work, grabbing some towels as Gee left the dorm to go eat lunch with her friends.

Frank sighed as he cleaned up the water disaster. He thought about how stupid it was to try and fix the shower and immediately felt guilty and low about himself. How could he have been such an idiot? Now Gee was mad at him, which just made it worse. He didn't want Gee to be mad-- never. He wanted her to always have that beautiful smile on her face. Oh, he loved her smile. The way it showed off her tiny teeth, how her golden eyes twinkled with happiness, how she-- wait. What are you thinking Frank?!

Frank shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of Gee and how beautiful and amazing she was, and how he couldn't imagine life without her and that--

Stop it!

He scolded himself and groaned. He couldn't have feelings for his roommate. That would be just preposterous. It would ruin their friendship and the whole system they had for living together. Feelings would just end in failures and heartbreak.

Frank huffed at himself and continued mopping up the water on the white tiled floor with the now-soaking wet towels in his hands. He ignored any little fluttering in his chest at the thought of Gee's beautiful, friendly face.

~

A few hours later, Gee came back with her friend Lindsey (or Lynz), they two laughing at some joke as they stepped through the door into the dorm. Frank looked over from his place in the kitchen.

"Hey cuties," he greeted with a playful smile. Gee rolled her eyes and Lindsey laughed.

"Did you clean up?" Gee demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yup. Perfectly clean, not a drop of water on the floor!" Frank grinned. Gee finally let her stern demeanor fade, replaced by a look of gratefulness.

"Thanks, Frankie," she said. Frank nodded and then she and Lindsey walked into the living room to watch a movie or something.

Frank resumed what he was doing before the two girls arrived, which was making a sandwich. He needed some food after all of that hard labor. He hummed a little tune as he did so, swaying his hips minutely while he pieced together his lunch.

Little did he know, Gee was watching him, a small smile gracing her delicate features as she gazed at her oblivious roommate. Lindsey nudged her shoulder, making the girl blush and turn around to face her.

"Someone's got a crush, huh?" Lindsey teased. Gee blushed even more and shrugged.

"N-nah, he's just a friend," Gee tried to play it off as nothing, but Lindsey knew better than to fall for that.

"A friend whose pants you wanna get into?" Lindsey pressed. Gee gasped.

"No way!" Her face was beet red at that point. Sure, she was an "adult" but she was still an innocent little virgin and the mere idea of sex with frank-- holy shit, sex with frank-- had her heart doing dangerous things that can lead to death and shit.

"You're so innocent, awww!" Lindsey cooed. "You should totally go after him though! You guys would be so cute!"

"No! That would be weird; we're just friends," Gee denied. Lindsey shrugged.

"Whatever you say, pumpkin," she smirked. Gee sighed dramatically, turning away from her friend and giving her attention to the TV where The Dark Knight was playing.

"Oh hell yeah, I love this movie!" Frank exclaimed around a mouthful of sandwich as he walked into the room. The man plopped down on the couch next to Gee, swallowed what was in his mouth, then gave her an adorable smile.

"Mind if I watch with you ladies?" Frank asked. Lindsey smiled and shook her head, looking expectantly at Gee, who was sat frozen, staring at Frank (well, mainly Frank's lips because she kind of really wanted to kiss him). She mentally slapped herself. Get it together, girl, she thought.

"No problem!" She managed to get out, smiling at Frank. He looked at her funny for a moment but just gave a "thanks" and turned to the television, resuming eating his sandwich.

Gee had to try really hard the entire movie not to stop and just gaze dreamily at Frank. Luckily, her willpower won and she was able to avoid any awkward situations. She cursed the universe for making her have feelings for Frank fucking Iero, of all people. She just knew she was going to get her heart broken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a tad bit shorter than the last one and it's also unedited, but I hope you guys like! There will be a couple filler-ish chapters before we really get into the plot, so I hope you don't mind. Comments and kudos, please!! Love ya
> 
> xoLuke


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> them just being cute

Gee really needed to get this essay done. The due date was in two days and she hadn't even started. So there she was, sitting at her desk in her dorm, typing away on her lap top in hopes of producing a paper that would be at least slightly decent. She was in the zone as she worked, nothing could possibly distract her from her extreme level of concentration.

The door to her dorm opened.

"Heya, Gee!" Frank greeted merrily as he walked in, guitar case in hand. Gee grunted in response, not wanting to break the eye contact she had going on with her laptop screen. Frank gently set his guitar down on his bed and walked over to the working girl, leaning forwards so that he could look over her shoulder.

"This for art history?" he asked. He got another half-hearted noise in response. Gee was really focused and honestly did not need Frank hovering over her at the moment.

Frank sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get any conversation out of her. He collapsed onto his bed, next to his beloved instrument, and rolled onto his stomach so that his face was in his pillow. He let out a really long groan.

Gee let out a frustrated huff. "Could you not?" She said, clearly annoyed. Frank looked up from his face-plant.

"In theory, I suppose," he replied, raising an eyebrow as he grinned at her.

"Just-- shut up please, I'm working," Gee rolled her eyes and swiveled around in her spinny chair, returning to her essay.

Frank silently glared at her. He would do whatever the fuck he wanted. Granted, he was probably acting really childish, but he didn't care. At least he wasn't sticking his tongue out at her.

He popped open the clasps on his guitar case so he could grab the instrument and pull it out from its confines. He gingerly placed it in his lap and looked down at it. He pulled out his phone and opened up a tuning app. He began to tune his guitar, making sure each string was spot on before he strummed a C chord, just to get the feel of it.

Gee was trying really hard not to turn around and yell at her roommate. This essay was extremely important; she had to get it done. Her self control was wearing very thin as Frank continued to play his guitar, swapping between tunes when he felt like it. She was about to snap at him when suddenly, the melody changed once again, and Frank began to play a very familiar song-- Wake Me Up When September Ends. Gee had always loved the song; it was actually the first Green Day song she had heard.

The soothing plucking started to actually relax the frazzled girl, and before she knew it, she had started to hum along quietly. Due to the direction she was facing, she couldn't see the way Frank was looking at her while he played, as if she was the most extraordinary creature in the world. Well, in his eyes, that's what she was.

Eventually, however, the song came to an end. It was quiet for a moment before Frank decided what song he wanted to play. An idea popped into his head and he smiled as he played the opening notes. Once the verse started, he began to sing.

"Have you got color in your cheeks..." he sang. "Do you ever get feelin' that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like something in your teeth?"

Gee started to sing along at the next line. "Are there some aces up your sleeve?" they sang together, both unique voices dancing together in the air. They continued like the until the chorus, where Frank stood up and started playing louder. Gee giggled as she stood too.

"Crawling back to you. Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? Cause I always do." The sound of their singing accompanied by Frank's guitar filled the room as they swayed their bodies to the melody. Gee always had a soft spot for the Arctic Monkeys, especially their most recent album, AM.

By the time the song was over, Gee was smiling like crazy, her essay all but forgotten, and the stress washed away. Frank thought for a moment, trying to pick another song to play.

Gee started giggling like a madman when she heard the first few notes. She loved this one as well. Frank was doing his best to pick songs that he knew and that Gee liked, and so far, he was doing pretty damn well.

"Things are shaping up to be pretty odd!" They both practically yelled the familiar words.

Soon, they were both dancing around the room and singing, giggling when Frank would hit a wrong note due to his weird dance moves. He danced like a goofy dad, to be completely honest. Gee was no better; her dancing was full of crazy spastic contortions and weird arm movements. It was okay, though, because they both knew that they sucked. Besides, it was more fun if you were bad at dancing. It just meant that you could let loose and do whatever the hell you wanted because who gives a fuck.

Eventually, they were both worn out, trying to catch their breath in between the bouts of laughter. Gee fell onto her bed, Frank tossing his guitar on his bed and plopping down next to her. They were both still laughing really hard, which made it difficult to breathe. Which made them laugh even more because they probably looked so ridiculous.

Gee turned to Frank after finally calming down some. She smiled, genuine and wide, and kissed him on the cheek. Frank's face immediately flushed and he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach, but Gee didn't notice-- they were both red-faced from all the activity anyways.

Frank had a goofy look on his face as he gently rested a hand on his cheek where Gee's lips had just been. He turned to her and returned the gesture, placing a soft peck on her nose. Gee laughed and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Frank felt like he could stay that way forever. He never wanted to move again if it meant keeping Gee like this. He wrapped his own strong arms around the girl and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

Wow, what good friends, don't you think?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ik this update is shorter but I really wanted to write it anyways because I love this idea of them dancing around and singing together. It's not too detailed, sorry, I wrote this really fast, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as always!!
> 
> xoLuke


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're so in love ugh

Gee and Frank settled down at their claimed table in the corner of the coffee shop after placing their orders. They shared a cinnamon roll (only one because they were broke college students) while they waited for their names to be called, signalling that their coffee was ready.

Gee pulled out her sketchbook, a mechanical pencil, and a high polymer eraser (call her pretentious for refusing any other kind, but those erasers did their job damn well). She first started drawing an OC of hers, his name being Kobra Kid. He was sort of modelled after her brother, Mikey, but way cooler and more bad ass.

Eventually, their names were called. Gee got up at the same time Frank did, but Frank just told her to sit back down while he got both of their coffees. Gee sighed dramatically and agreed, retaking her seat and resuming her sketching. Frank swiftly gathered their drinks and brought them back to their secluded table.

"Thanks, Frankie," Gee said, then taking a sip of the bitter drink. She groaned and took another drink, immediately feeling better, even though caffeine took 15 minutes to enter your system. Okay, maybe she was a little psychologically addicted. Only a little, though. Her eyes were closed as she revelled in the taste, so she didn't see the way Frank's cheeks grew a bit pink at her appreciative noises. He started drinking his own and scrolled through his phone to distract himself. He did not need to get a boner in public just because Gee was enjoying her coffee a bit too much.

As the two chatted, telling stories and laughing, Gee was furiously drawing in her sketchbook. Everytime Frank tried to look over at it, Gee would blush and cover it up, then glare at him in a way that she thought was intimidating, but it was honestly just adorable. She was like an angry kitten.

Frank began to grow a bit uncomfortable because Gee would stare at him intensely for a few moments before looking back down to draw, then repeat the process. You'd think that he would have figured out that Gee was drawing him by now, but Frank could be a little slow sometimes.

After a while, when both of their coffee cups were empty, Gee let out a huff of triumph and smiled widely, looking down at her completed drawing. Frank tried to "sneakily" look at it, but Gee just rolled her eyes and turned the sketchbook around so he could look at it. Gee stared down at her lap, a bright red blush on her face as Frank gawked at her artwork with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Gee, this is fucking amazing!" He exclaimed, earning a couple of glares from an elderly couple a few tables away. Gee looked up hopefully, a smile shining in her eyes at Frank's words.

"Really?" She asked. Frank nodded vigorously.

"Hell yeah, you're awesome!" He praised. Gee giggled in delight at her friend's reaction. She had drawn a picture perfect black and white portrait of Frank, and even though anyone else would compliment it, Gee was always a bit unsure of her art, so hearing the positive words from her friend really boosted her confidence.

"Thank you," she said.

"Can I have it?" Frank asked. Gee shrugged and nodded. "Awesome! I'll take it out when we get back home-- don't want it to get crumpled."

Gee and Frank walked back home, both grinning like maniacs as they talked about body builder gorillas and how we've never seen one of the apes at their full potential since they don't have actual exercise routines.

"I mean seriously! They could slaughter an army of people!" Frank gestured with his hands. "Justice for Harambee, bitches."

Gee just laughed at him, loving her roommate's dorkiness. Loving her roommate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. I sat down and wanted to write, but I'm really sick rn so I can't focus very long on doing stuff :( when I get better I'll write more though!! hope you enjoyed it tho!
> 
> xoLuke


End file.
